castle_gate_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaian Exploratory Expedition 001
Back to Mission Reports' ' Raw Logs Gaian Exploratory Expedition 001. Forenote: This entire escapade gave me a massive headache. Day One: Little of note. Spent majority scanning for locations of note and local hotspots. At this time we were under the assumption that it was a standard Gate Realm. Just with exotic trees and flora. Prior to nightfall. Drone detected a site of note. A medieval era styled village. Our course was set. Travel took several hours. We spent the remainder of the day scanning the village. Refer to Settlement 00001 Document for details. While enroute to Settlement 00001, we detected Hive 00001. Hive 00001 is a High Priority. Day Two: Settlement raided. Magi Zachary had an.. Incident. He was repaired by nightfall. Will need proper limbs grown for him later. Loaded all samples onto Mobile Base 00001 Day Three. We drove for a bit. Then proceeded to fire napalm at Hive 00001. Partway through the engagement, a third party entered the fray for a short bit. Presumably investigating the large metal dragon raining fire on a local hive of man eating insects. Shots were fired. Which They Dodged (In a manner similar to Agent Vigil has demonstrated) before fleeing the fray. See footage labled 'Fuckin Treehuggers D3-12:42 - D3-13:10.' A scouting drone’s debris requires recovery at the site of engagement. We decided to go bother the much more interesting elves instead of burning out the insects. This was a mistake. We should have finished them off. Elves have demonstrated ability with magic, primarily enchantments and one attack spell demonstrated. See footage 'Fucking Treehuggers D3-13:15 - D3-13:21 and 'Commie Elves D3-14:48 - D3 16:21’ for a full log of the settlement encounter. And then my headache began. Around the end of that, a disgruntled pseudogriffon decided Agent Vigil was a good person to knaw on. Just keep watching the footage after the treehugger bit. I really do not feel like describing the utter cluster fuck as my headache is threatening to return so watch the damn footage yourself. A tl;dr is as follows: Frazz (The dragon that you should be aware of by now and if you aren’t you shouldn’t be reading this) tackles griffon. Griffon and Frazz brawl. Vigil cuts both their tails off. Frazz punts Vigil. Frazz and Griffon get tranqed. Vigil gets put to sleep by Zach. Medics arrive to stabilize Vigil. Zach gets abducted by Gaian Wasps. Vigil wakes up. Frazz wakes up. First responders to Zach enter into firefight with Gaian Wasps and mind controlled Zach whom thankfully did not bring his guns with him. Agent Maximus reports in that he found Vigil’s sword. Which appears to be getting worshiped by small doglike creatures. My guess at the time was ‘Probably Kobolds.’ This guess is confirmed later on. Halftrack arrives at Zach fight. Halftrack and laserfire ravage remaining Wasps. Zach gets his legs shot off to make recovery easier and his leg privileges are revoked for the remainder of the mission. (Really. He went through four legs in two days.) Zach is recovered and tranqed. Maximus confirms upon completion of the translation of the Probably Kobold’s speech that they decided Vigil’s sword is now a god. My headache reached migraine status at that point. Vigil wakes up and is informed of his sword’s status as a divine being. Vigil apparently also decided that the wingless griffon is his pet. Add that to the list of things that need bits repaired and replaced. Anyways. Vigil decides to be a stubborn little shit and decides he wants to walk to the damned den where his sword is literally Miles away. While he has a broken Everything and I’m honestly surprised he didn’t pass the fuck out from pain where he stood. He complied after a bit of yelling and let the medics fix him a second time. Halftrack recovered Elven Magi, as well as Frazz and the Griffon before dropping them off at the base. The Elven Magi, otherwise known as Magi Ichabold seems fascinated with technology. Something likely irking to other Elves. This implies there are other outliers whom do not particularly enjoy the communistic governmental system that the Elves operate under. Inquiries will be made to Magi Ichabold for potential additional recruits. At around this point. Things settled down. Notably the Unconfirmed Humans made religious gestures towards the subdued, live Pseudogriffon/Demigryph, Aka Gaian Fauna Sample 00078. Unconfirmed Human 000014 gave an excerpt relating to them, see observations on Gaian Fauna Sample 00078. Agent Vigil was repaired with the lifeblood of primates. Still obsessing over the Demigryph that tried to eat him earlier. Time passes. We arrive at the Kobold Settlement. One Kobold is caught in the food supply Somehow (possible arcane ability? Vessel doors were sealed at the time) and is disabled with nonlethal antiboarder defenses. See Gaian Sapient Sample 00067. Agent Vigil’s sword is recovered, as well as the corpse of a Kobold that it hit. See Gian Sapient Sample 00068. GSS00068 has been put on ice for later autopsy. Frazz begins bullshitting the natives again, if in a less problematic manner this time and manages to acquire 26 mundane Kobolds. The Magi on the other hand lure the three arcane inclined Kobolds out with candy, whom we hire. Total acquired Gaian Magi is now four. Of note. Kobold dens are trapped to hell and back. See Drone Blackbox 00417926 for footage. Den site requires drone recovery at a later date. Recommending excavation rather than incursion to minimize expenses. GSS00067 decided to cause problems. Incident details are not worth mentioning. It is to be sedated until autopsy at a later date. At Timestamp D3 - 22:41, lockdown procedures were initiated. An unknown entity attempted to breach the Mobile Base’s (We really need a better name for these vehicles) wards. Coating the surroundings in dense, full spectrum blocking fog. Statements from Magi Zachary imply said entity has an entourage (Possible source of fog?) Fog is similar to the fog produced by the Imp Castle Dweller species. The surroundings were set alight via napalm. Entity in question demonstrated it runs on the Rule of Fours. Recommending reassigning E004A/E004B’s designation to E005A/E005B and assigning this entity the E004 designation for intuitiveness. Entity demonstrated capacity to damage wards. Ward 0044 and Ward 0060 reacted with the entity. Entity has demonstrated upwards of 46 Primate Souls worth of directed power. (Sufficient to breach wards 0043 and 0067) Implying it is a Collector subtype and uses collected souls as passive fuel. Possible source of entourage. The majority of personal tranqed themselves to avoid becoming a danger to others. The entity may be incorporeal or capable of high grade telekinesis due to structural warping on Mobile Base primary bay door, wards prevented the majority of damage. Entity attempted to invoke Rule of Fours to breach wards. Attempt was disrupted via invocation of an entity following Rule of Threes. Aka Entity 003. Those who have read the reports of its interactions would be aware that it is why Agent Frazz is a dragon. E003’s presence disrupted the Rule of Fours invocation. After a short incident involving cheese and Agent Vigil’s left index finger and listening to a proposition for hiring it. (Get the legal team on this please once it shows up again Major Asset Possible. Check footage for proposals.) E003 sat back to watch the fireworks. (Of note. It may be advisable to print off several sets of spare hands for Agent Vigil. Loss of hand function tends to be a sore spot for him.) In the meanwhile. The E004(5) continued to attempt to breach the wards. With mixed success. The sacrifice of the remainder of the monkeys slowed the attempts but did not halt them. It was at this point that we proceeded to break physics. Now you see. The heatsink stones used in the majority of our more advanced gear store heat inside themselves. With tweaks, this can be channeled into a ward. (Will distribute updated enchantment format to R&D to properly exploit this.) By shooting the modified stone with lasers, the ward was capable of being powered indefinitely. Sure reactors do have a point they burn out. However that’s sufficiently far ahead in the future to not matter. The ward was kept powered for the remainder of the night. We proceeded to return to return to the compound the moment the fog lifted. ~~ UH Settlement 00001: Security Risk Class 0.6(Destroyed. Possible associated larger civilization. Possible Anomalous Security Risk) Implied Risk Class 1.35 (Implies larger settlements of Unconfirmed Humans with additional Anomalous Artifacts.) Primary Race: Unconfirmed Humans. (Possible decendents from lost Akras gateteam(s) Compare Genomes with current active, MIA, and KIA team members. Possible major temporal or dimensional anomaly.) Construction appears consistent with medieval era English architecture. Single (now toppled) windmill. Presumed function is grind wheatlike plants (Refer to Flora Sample 00043. Possible use in exotic breads upon completion of toxicity tests.) for bread and other sustenance. Wooden palisade (Same woodtypes as surrounding forest. See Flora Samples 00036. 00049 and 00042) (Now with one face toppled) with room for archers and defending swordsmen to stand upon. Primarily wooden buildings. One primarily stone building, either used as a place of governance or a location of dwelling for ruler of village. Stone in construction inconsistent with the poor quality local stone and ground mineral makeup, implying it was quarried elsewhere. As well as explaining the lack of other stone buildings. (See Geographic Sample 00013 for structure makeup and Geographic Samples 00017-00036 for various local samples, including from local lake sediment beds.) Locals unable to put up significant fight. No discovered long range weaponry. No detected magical capacity. No detected technological capacity. (Barring one anomalous exception) Only major casualty self inflicted. Only minor casualty was anomalous. Items of note: Fauna Sample 000015 Fauna Sample 000016 Anomalous Gaian Artifact 00001 Unconfirmed Human 00053 Unconfirmed Human 00014 Unconfirmed Human 00054 ~~ Fauna Sample 000015. Otherwise coined as Sheepbeasts are quite literally that. Sheeplike creatures. No anomalous properties detected. Multiple live samples acquired for dissection and breeding. Introduction of a new meat to the market will be profitable. ~~ Fauna Sample 000016. The Kelpie. One dead sample and one live sample. Possible sapience detected. (See footage designated Keplie 001.1-2) Anomalous traits detected. See below. Primary manifestation is a horselike creature with eyes similar to a goat. Do not under any circumstances make direct physical skin contact with a live sample of Fauna Sample 000016 at risk of death by envelopment and suffocation. (See footage designated Keplie 001.4 - Glove Incident) Used by local Unconfirmed Humans as mounts according to Unconfirmed Human 00014. All Unconfirmed Humans were apparently unaware of the Kelpie species's anomalous traits. Kelpie are seemingly a mass of black sludge covered in horse fur. Said sludge mimics the biological systems of a Terran horse and contains various organs as demonstrated by Fauna Sample 000016b (Deceased). The sludge Kelpie are composed of appears to be quite capable of taking on any given form provided room for organs exists, as well as skeletal structure. Possibility of smaller and larger morphologies of Kelpie exist. Experiment recommended with cloned samples: Test necessity of organs. Test capacity of taking on larger or smaller skeletal structures. Kelpie are capable of minor resistance to gunfire due to their nature as a mass of sludge. Recommendation of temperature based attacks (IE lasers and fire) for larger manifestations of Kelpie Entities. Ballistics are sufficient for horse sized or smaller manifestations. Kelpie are not recommended for human consumption until proper testing is concluded. (Maybe see what happens if an intern eats a kelpieburger?) ~~ Unconfirmed Human 00014: Relatively helpful, if blindly religious. Utilized Anomalous Gaian Artifact 00001 to break one personal's rib. Minimal injury. Healed onsite by combat medic. Provided insight on various local fauna. Appears to believe Anomalous Gaian Artifact is Holy. Which is patently absurd. If anything it's Unholy. We are after all, an extradimensional incursion. Recommendation: Give them a cozy low stress job. Don't bother paying him. He's dead on his feet. Give it maybe give years. Just make him more comfortable than a backwater peasant would normally be able to experience. Information with minimal trouble earns rewards. However minor they are. ~~ Unconfirmed Human 00053: Only noting this bugger for moral issues. Utilized her lifeforce to get Zachary combat capable after his.. Walljumping incident during the raid of Settlement 00001 Review footage with the timestamp D1-07:37-D1-07:51 if you desire to have a chuckle. Certain members of Foxhound have expressed interest in paying for replacement limbs for her. Unless they're paying out of pocket for it, her prosthetics are more than functional as replacements. Replacements are not authorized to come out of Foxhound's budget. Waste of money. ~~ Unconfirmed Human 00054: A child known as Amber. Only noted due to moral issues. Child of Unconfirmed Human 00053. Keep away from Agent Zachary and ensure Agent Vigil is monitored in the presence of the child. Zach has expressed interest in doing undefined 'things' with the child and Agent Vigil has expressed intent in challenging her to a, and I quite “deathmatch” when she's older. For obvious reasons neither of these are permitted. However as Vigil’s request is considerably less worrisome, he is is permitted to visit the child. Give her a damned brainchip and pair it to a Failsafe Liquidator. I don't want her to become an issue five years down the line because someone decided to be an idiot. This whole incident gave me a headache. Recommendation: Send headache medication next excursion. ~~ Anomalous Gaian Artifact 00001: Anomalous Gaian Artifact 00001 appears to be a religiously maintained, centuries old Akras Brand MAG Assault Rifle with a 22mm Underbarrel Launcher Attachment. The primary firing mode is nonfunctional due to time and improper maintenance coupled with a lack of ammunition. The underbarrel launcher however is demonstrably still capable of functioning (At a lower capacity than factory new) when provided with ammunition. As evidenced during D1-07:55 - D1-08:15 in which Unconfirmed Human 14 broke the rib of a member of Foxhound via use of AGA00001. AGA00001 represents a moderate security risk in the form of temporal displacement and is primarily why I recommend checking the genomes of all Unconfirmed Humans recovered. UH14 has mentioned that larger UH settlements have larger and more varied artifacts of this type. Could be a good use of time to locate em and see how they've aged. Recommendation: Give AGA00001 to R&D so they can see how it aged. We don't halfass our weapons. We should be able to reasonably expect a gun today being fully functional several hundred years down the line. Get em on that. ~~ GW Hive 00001: Security Risk MAXIMUM. INFO LEAK DETECTED Exterminate whenever possible until subversion becomes an option. They are more than capable of acquiring all data within an employee's head within a short timeframe. Drop a Tactical Grade Nuke on Hive 00001. We already have had a massive security breach with them due to Magi Zachary's second imbecilic stunt this trip. Slag Them Before They Spread Data On Us To Other Hives. I cannot stress how important this is. This hive needs to be wiped off the map. Current Threat Level 5.3 Potential Threat Level 11.7 Primary Race: Gaian Wasps Secondary Races: Varied mentally enslaved Gaianborn sapients. Notable numbers of Unconfirmed Humans. Gaian Wasps are varied levels of intelligent dependent on castes. The more intelligent ones being at or above human level and the lesser ones being barely more functional than dogs. Gaian wasps have demonstrated the capacity to mentally enslave other sapients, as well as nonsapients. They appear to incubate their eggs within these slaves. Anything the slave knows, the hive knows as well Killing the synapse creature allows the slaves tied to it to break free, as well as disrupts the behaviors of lesser hive creatures using it as a relay. Exterminate Gaian Wasps Whenever Encountered. Security Risk much too high. See GW Samples 1-42 for resin and caste genomes. Unable to acquire genome of Primary Synapse Creature. Successful acquisition of Secondary Synapse Creatures. Recommending breeding lobotomized synapses for disruption of hive neural network during Extermination Combat Ops. Notable. Extreme pain disrupts hive neuralnet. Lobotomized synapses designed to feel naught but pain and broadcast said pain in an amplified manner may function as an AOE repulsion for Gaian Wasps. CE Settlement 00001: Security Risk 0.2 (They do not appear to have interest in interfering with Akras affairs.) Current Threat Level 6.3 (Proven capacity for magic, archers capable of doing damage on par with modern sniper weaponry due to enchantments. Do not engage with conventional forces. A groundwar would be a terrible idea. If we decide to subjugate them, large quantities of drones coupled with bombarding them from afar is the safest route.) Potential Threat Level 7-15 (They most definitely do have the capacity to cause severe interference with Akras affairs should they so choose. Wait until we've settled in before kicking up the communist hornet nest. Fucking communists.) Primary Race: Communistic Elves No metal in sight. Elves do not appear to know how metal works, nor do they appear to have any form of smithing industry. Large temple building. Various smaller structures scattered in a semihaphazard manner. Trees grow where they please with no sense of civil planning whatsoever.. Including through various structure's roofs. Crystals, carved wood, carved bone, and plant weaves appear to be the primary forms of jewelry worn by elves. Notably intricate patterns of crystal. Implying they do know how to cut gems. Said crystals notably glow, implying arcane or anomalous traits. Investigation required later. Military appears to have direct enchantments applied to their skin and armor. As well as weapons. Review previously mentioned footage. Elves are self declared communists. As in, they use the Terran word for communism. And Refer To Their Race As Communists. I do not fathom why. Their society from what we have seen does function similar to the Marxist ideal. However deviations likely exist. We have acquired an Elven Magi in exchange for the drone they damaged during the initial encounter. Details will be divined from the Magi. ~~ Gaian Fauna Sample 00078 Gaian Fauna Sample 00078. Otherwise known as a Pseudogriffon or Demigryph is a wingless quadrupedal creature similar in appearance to a griffon in Terran Mythos. Built like a tank and capable of going up against a young, untrained dragon (Agent Frazz) one on one. Notably its muscle density and general morphology is bullet resistant. Recommendation: Look into bioaugs using similar muscular formats. Potential way to solve the muscular bloating problem in most attempts at Transhumanism S+ treatments. Similarly look into how it removes waste heat. Potential use in future Biocybernetics. Notable Demigryph 001 is of the female morphology. It is unknown if crossbreeding with Terran horses or large birds is plausible. Recommendation: Examine genome. Transcribed snippet from Unconfirmed Human 000014 regarding the Demigryph is as follows: ‘It's a Demigryph! fearsome and amazing mount of the Legendary Demigryph Knights of the Empire! with powerful claws and beaks that could cut a fully armored knight in half, they strike with righteous fury upon the enemy of the Empire! Witness and be awed!" Cried the Village Elder zealously. "Majestic as they are powerful, amazing next to only a full Griffon!’ Statement implies existence of winged versions of Demigryphs. Possible subspecies? Investigate. Attempt to induce recessive traits to see if genome holds wings. Examine neurological wiring in cloned copies. Perhaps more submissive mindsets can be produced? Possible exotic pets for rich customers? Would not do for clients to be eaten by their pets. Gaian Fauna Sample 00078 was wearing Gaian UC Artifact 00001 when recovered. The artifact has since been removed. See all footage labeled ‘D3 - Damnit Frazz’ for combat logs with Demigryph. Check timestamp ‘D3 - Damnit Frazz - C#61’ for a chuckle. Agent Zander has noted interest in cloned samples of GFS00078 to experiement with training methods and has noted simularities between its behavior and that of certain Terran fauna. Considering the rich have interests in exotic fauna, as well as the military application for CQC (Replacement for canine killteams during structural raids? Or perhaps simply use uplifted Canines. Either works). Recommending producing a mengerine of 5 unaltered Demigryph samples and allowing him to experiment as well as provide suggestions for behavior alterations in future generations. Uplifting may or may not be plausible for Demigryphs as it was for Canines. Something to look into however. ~~ Magi Ichabold: Magi Ichabold is an Elven Magi acquired from CES00001 as payment for the destruction of one of the admittedly easy to replace scouting drones during first contact. They appear enthusiastic, eccentric, and rather fascinated with modern technology. As such, they’ll fit right in with the rest of the Magi and are unlikely to pose a problem. See Gaian Genome Sample 00096 for Ichabold’s genome. Recommending fiddling with clones of Ichabold and possibly crossing the genome with human clones. The rich may appreciate the results of such. ~~ Gaian UC Artifact 00001 Gaian UC Artifact 00001 is a presumably Unconfirmed Human made set of damaged Demigryph armor. Various worn engravings are present upon the pieces of armoring that make up the artifact. This implies GUCA0001 has not been properly maintained and as such further implies that GF1S00078 lost its rider at some point prior to recovery and has been roaming the wilds since. Recommendation: Investigate purity of metals to enable relative predictions of UC tech level and production capacity. ~~ Gaian Kobold Settlement 00001 Threat Level: Null. Population removed. Potential Threat Level 5-10. Ensure excavation of settlement is performed by drones. These buggers trapped this place to hell and back with a combination of occult and mundane traps. Be wary of general surroundings, traps may or may not exist. Primary Race: Gaian Kobolds. Strain 00001 GKS00001 was a small den of Gaian Kobolds, numbering at the time of encounter, 31 Kobolds. Of those, three are talented with the arcane. Implying that the relative distribution of Magi vs Nonmagi is a significant percentage for Kobolds. 10.333% Repeating of the population. Notable is that Kobold Magi are significantly more sophisticated in terms of behavior, intellect, and dressing. Where Mundane Kobolds wear seemingly whatever is onhand, Kobold Magi wear relatively well made robes, lined with dozens of pouches. (Possible link between use of occult and enhanced thinking patterns?) Mundane Kobolds are flighty and fickle. Seemingly not very bright. Acting on impulse and not much else. This is demonstrated by the fact that they went through three religious figures in the span of an afternoon. Firstly Vigil’s sword. Secondly the Primary Vehicle we arrived in (They specifically attempted blood sacrifice to the vehicle), and finally Agent Frazz. Ideally this religious following will keep Agent Frazz distracted and prevent him from making poor choices, However given the nature of the following (Impulsive.) I wouldn’t count on the Kobolds being a good influence for him. Kobold Magi on the other hand appear to act with a (limited) capacity for longterm planning. Acting with more suspicion than their mundane ilk. Where the mundane Kobold population was seen frantically worshiping the newest in a presumably long line of deities, the Magi were witnessed sighing and facepalming in the background. Notably however, food, especially shiny food (Candy inside shiny wrappers for example) is capable of drawing them out of their hideyholes. Observed wards used by Kobold Magi for defending their den include the use of skulls, blood, various flora samples, and other items of note. Pictures of said wards have been catalogued for later investigation. ~~ Gaian Sapient Sample 00067 GSS00067 is a live Kobold found attempting to get into the food stores of the Primary Vehicle. It is unknown how it entered as the vehicle was vacuum sealed at the time. They smell vaguely of a Terran cologne used by the lower classes. They have used fecal matter as a weapon. They appear to have fur. There’s really not much to be said here. It’s a Kobold. We have like thirty of them. GSS00067 goes by the name of “Chad.” Recommendation: Live Autopsy. This little shit has caused way more problems than necessary. Keep it sedated until the procedure begins. Keep it restrained as well. ~~ Gaian Sapient Sample 00068 GSS00068 is a deceased female Kobold. Death by impalement. Impaled by Agent Vigil’s sword post Frazzpunting. None of the occupants of GKS00001 seem to have minded her death. Or really even noticed it. GSS00068 is on ice for later autopsy. ~~ E004(5) Entity 004(5th encountered) is a clearly malevolent entity that runs on the Rule of Fours and reacts Ward 0044 and Ward 0060 with Known traits involve capability of telepathy. Electromagnetic interference in the form of a dense fog. Relatively high power output for a Lesser Entity. Implies it’s a Collector subtype (46+ souls of focused output). Possible entourage. Entity may or may not be incorporeal. Likewise with entourage. Unknown physical abilities. Demonstrates capacity to induce collective hallucinations. Demonstrates ability to manipulate inanimate objects (lighting.) Demonstrates capacity to produce knocking sounds. E004(5) is designated Highly Dangerous. Seal If Possible. Terminate if not. Agent Zander would like to note simularities between E004(5) and an ancient Terran folk story known as Slenderman. Dated Second Age of Information (2000 AD - 2060 AD) before falling out of public notice and into obscurity. Potential research venue for Sealing entity's physical portion should it have one and divining additional capabilities from common threads. Reminder to researchers to use Wardforms 0044 and 0060 while researching. Entities, being abstract creatures tend to manifest from mentions and imagry of their forms. Demonstratable with E002 (Hired) and E003 (Interested in employment.) ~~ E003 E003 has noted interest in employment within Akras. E003 is a triangular incorporeal entity. Physical contact with its form has involved transformation of contacted region into cheese. E003 has a pathological hate of primates due to previous encounters. Do not mention such to it. E003 has demonstrated interest in employment. E003 follows the Rule of Threes and the Rule of Contracts. Reactions with Wards 0021, 0042, 0087, and 0033. Contracts that E003 agrees to it is mandated to obey to the letter. It is not mandated to obey to the spirit however so keeping within its good graces is advisable. Again. Get the legal team drafting a contract for when it shows up again. ~~ Agents Frazz and Vigil are to attend mandatory team building and combat Chain Of Command classes for the next month worth of offtime. Should they fail to attend more then three classes, they are to be fitted with tranq bracers until such a time that they demonstrate sane behavior in combat situations. ~~ Magi Zach would like to note his behavior may be altered due to his recent Gaian Wasp Related Mind Rape. Recommending optional therapy. Mandatory if his new sadistic tendencies become a problem for operational efficiency. ~~ Kobold Magi Magi Riki, Magi Rizi, and Magi Rini are Kobold Magi hired from GKS 00001. They are highly likely to be triplets based on coloration and naming conventions. They appear to like shiny objects. Recommendation: Get them a pile of shiny but relatively nonvaluable metals. Also candy. Get them candy. Category:Missions Category:Foxhound